New Agent of GUN
by KageandYuki
Summary: When Sonic and friends get a phone call from G.U.N ordering them to come to G.U.N's headquarters they are faced with a new enemy, mission and a new ally.
1. Prologue

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any of its' characters, they belong to Sega.  
>All OCs belong to me, KageandYuki<br>No flames please!

* * *

><p>Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and a very reluctant Shadow were at a chili dog stand when shadow recieved a phone call, his loud blaring heavy metal ringtone making a few people stop and stare. Shadow put the device up to his ear and started listening, only replying with 'yes' or a grunt of somekind leaving his friends in the dark. Shadow after a few minutes put his phone away.<br>"What was that all about Shadow?" Sonic asked stuffing his chilli dog in his mouth earning a frown from his black-quilled companion.  
>"It was from G.U.N." Shadow answered "they-"<br>"Yeah what about it don't leave us in the dark!" Knuckled interrupted and someone smacked his hot-blooded friend on the back of the head  
>"He was getting to it moron" said a woman's voice, it was Rouge, she had a quite a few shopping bags on her arms and behind her were Amy, Cream and Cream's chao Cheese and mother Vanilla.<br>"Keep going Shadow" she said while in the background Amy was squealing 'Sonic' and hugging him dropping her shopping bags.

Shadow rolled his eyes and opened his mouth:  
>"What I was saying was that G.U.N have requested we go to their headquarters immediately." Shadow explained "they gave no other infomation other than it was urgent." <p>

* * *

><p>I know this is extremely short! It's actually the point ^_^'<br>I hope you enjoyed this very tiny prologue and I promise my next chapter will be far longer.


	2. Ch 1 'Midnight'

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any of its' characters, they belong to Sega.  
>All OCs belong to me, KageandYuki<br>No flames please!

* * *

><p>"Stolen!?" the group exclaimed at the G.U.N commander who frowned at the noise.<br>"Yes, stolen" he confirmed  
>"H-how could a chaos emerald of been stolen?" Cream asked hugging cheese "I-it was being protected by G.U.N"<br>"That we have yet to find out" a voice said the group looked to see the purple cat Blaze and her partner the hedgehog known as Silver walking towards the group.  
>"Blaze! Silver you're back!" Amy exclaimed "you finished your mission?"<br>"No we were pulled out" Blaze replied.  
>"We were needed here 'cuz this was more important. Hey Sonic" Silver added when Sonic gave him a relaxed wave.<br>"Now that you're all assembled I would like to introduce a new agent who will be working with you" the G.U.N commander annouced and once again the group were all talking at once trying to put their bit in. "QUIET!" the commander yelled and turned his head to the door "you may come in."

After the commander gave his permission the door slid open and silently a dark blue cat walked in. She was rather pretty, her stormy dark blue eyes scanned the room thoughtfully as she cautiously walked into the room, her dark blue tail brushed the ground. She had an average figure, her muzzle was dark blue as was her unbound medium-length hair and fur, she wore a grey hoodie, black shorts and black boots that go up to the knee with grey shoelaces and soles.  
>"You may call me 07" she finally said, her voice established itself as the lowest female's in the room, she also had an very mild accent, it sounded French.<br>"As punctial as ever 07." the commander said "this is the group you've been assigned"  
>"I understand" she replied.<p>

Amy smiled and waved:  
>"Hi I'm Amy Rose, you can call me Amy!" she introduced cheerfully<br>"I'm Cream the Rabbit and this is Cheese" Cream said and Cheese said hello in its' language "nice to meet you Miss 07." After that Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Tails introduced themselves annoying an impatient Sonic.  
>"I am the ultim-"<br>"I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said giving his classic pose of a thumbs up and cut Shadow off.  
>"I was talking Faker" he grumbled 07 took a few steps past Sonic signifining she was ignoring him and stood in front of Shadow.<br>"You are?" she asked as if nothing happened.  
>"Shadow... the hedgehog" he said though he did not smile he looked somewhat pleased or smug the others couldn't tell.<br>"Heeyyy I introduced first!" Sonic whinned.  
>"You need to learn not to be so impatient." 07 stated flatly and Sonic crossed his arms, Shadow made a 'hmph' sound.<p>

"Now that you've introduced yourselves we will be putting everyone on standby nearby so when we got some solid ground to investigate we can call you immediately" the commandant said  
>"we will have a house prepared for you." Most of the group nodded then they were ushered out. <p>

* * *

><p>Amy was packing.<br>"I know this is so exciting!" she chirped as she held a phone between the juncture between her neck and shoulder pressing an ear to the device.  
><strong>"I wonder what this house is going to be like?"<strong> Cream on the other sound of the phone wondered, her mother talking in the background.  
>"I hope there's a pool~" Amy chirped.<br>**"I wonder how many rooms their will be"**  
>"Maybe I'll get to <em>share<em> a room with Sonic~" Amy said dreamily  
><strong>"I-I don't think they'll let you sleep in a boy's room"<strong> Cream said nervously and Amy sighed  
>"Yeah, you're right. But no matter! Someday Sonic and I will be married!" Amy announced Cream just sighed on the other end. "What?" <p>

* * *

><p>Sonic and friends stood outside a large mansion, with bags in hand or on back when 07 joined them.<br>"It took you long enough" Rouge whinned and Knuckles rolled his eyes "they won't let us in until all of us are here"  
>On cue the Commandant stepped out of a limo,<br>"This is where you'll be staying" he said  
>"that is obvious." Shadow stated the G.U.N commandant narrowed his eyes<br>"You will share a room with one or two others" most of the group groaned at this news while Amy and Cream seemed to be happy. 

* * *

><p>It had been three days since moving in, everyone while they thought it would be ironic they made sure Sonic and Shadow weren't stuck in the same room, for everyone else's sake. So they in the rooms as follows, Sonic and Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver took the bigger room. On the other side of the house also known as 'Girls' Territory' things were easier. Amy and Cream took one room and Rouge, Blaze and 07 in the other, no one could tell if 07 was pleased or not, irritating Rouge a little.<p>

Tails had been working down in the basement now known as his lab, Silver, Sonic and Knuckles had been going out of the house most the time, sometimes Amy and Rouge would accompany them. Blaze had been practising fighting in the other basement, Cream would be often tidying, playing with Cheese or talking to her mother on the phone. 07 was rarely seen especially at night however she had been seen several times either talking or playing chess with Shadow, Sonic had especially noticed and had been bugging Shadow about it who only said 'She's not irritating' and 'better than you'.

However at the present, the fourth day, was different. For the first time the home phone rang, it was Amy who picked it up. Everyone was currently at the house.  
>"Hello?" Amy asked curiously.<br>"Agent Amy Rose, it's GUN headquarters. Is everyone currently at the residence?" the voice asked  
>(AN: from now on I'm not typing the full stops in G.U.N all the time. It ruin's my fast typing DX)  
>"Yes everyone's here" she replied which got the attention of Shadow and Blaze.<br>"Is it GUN?" Blaze asked Amy nodded and Shadow stood up as did Blaze. The two gathered up the rest of the gang and Shadow pressed a button on the back of the TV, a GUN secretary appeared on the screen.

"Thank you Shadow. Now, we have identified the culprit behind the theft of the chaos emerald-"  
>"Who was it!?" Knuckles said and bashed his knuckles together. The secretary narrowed her eyes.<br>"Ahem. The culprit was Valerio Abana. Or as he is known by 'Rocket'." she said and the screen turned split showing a picture. The picture depicted Rocket as a dark red hedgehog, all his quils were pointed upwards. All he wore was some brown pants and a pair of black and red runners, his chest was bare and the tuft of fur upon it was black. Rocket's eyes were a bright red and on the underside of both eyes he had a black mark that looked like tear marks.  
>"Well doesn't he look friendly?" Sonic said sarcasticly.<br>"No kidding" Knuckles agreed.  
>"His powers include being able to fly almost as fast as Sonic and Shadow can run and having super strength how strong we do not know" The secretary explained.<br>"Nasty" Silver said.

"Now we have also located his younger brother near here." The secretary stated and a different picture replaced Rocket's. "This is Zacarias Abana."  
>The hedgehog was noticeablely younger than Rocket was, he wore a red shirt and black jeans with black and red runners. His main fur colour was black and the tips of his quils are royal blue.<br>"He's cute" Rouge stated and Knuckles frowned slightly.  
>"Zacarias has no idea of Rocket's activities, however we know Rocket is planning on to kidnap his brother" The secretary stated<br>"For what purpose?" 07 finally said quick and precise.  
>"We also do not know that either" The secretary replied, 07 simply nodded.<p>

It was quiet for a moment until Sonic broke the silence  
>"So now what do we do?" Sonic asked<br>"Your mission for now is to prevent Rocket and any of his allies from achieving his goal" the secretary replied. "Zacarias is a high schooler, and for now you will be going undercover as year 11 students at his public high school."  
>Everyone except Amy, Cream and 07 groaned.<br>"But school work is so easy to complete" Tails sighed.  
>"Easy?" Knuckles said in disbelief.<br>"High school bitches are annoying" Rouge complained.  
>"Not to mention the players..." Blaze said<br>"Damn..." Shadow grumbled.

"That is enough. The secretary sighed _'I don't get paid enough for this...' _she thought wearily  
>07 blinked slowly than opened her mouth:<br>"If this is what we must do... Calling me '07' with rouse suspicion" she stated then sighed

"I will be known as Midnight Leblanc..." 

* * *

><p>So there you have it! :D<br>No, this whole fanfic will not be based around the 'Sonic high school' theme.  
>Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
